the 50 rules of Naruto and FU
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: Konoha has made a list Naruto is not obeying it twice Fuu is naughty, not nice. Love the lists and believe in the... Naruto... facts!


Konoha's rules... enjoy

1. He must always keep wearing the green pants she gave him.

1a if he takes them off, it's only for bathes, and 'bathes'

2. He must eat what ever she cooks him  
2a yes this does mean steam vegetables.  
2b she doesn't give a damn about his excuses for giving his late to the family pet fox.

3 Naruto must always be himself, anything else would reward a kick in the ass.

4 In the time of intimacy, Naruto is never again allowed the use of  
A: Clones  
B: Rasangan  
C: Kyuubi.

5 Kyuubi is not allowed to 'peek' in on his hosts intimacy, even if Naruto's deal was binding. this is rewarded with Chomei ramming Kurama in the head inside of Naruto, while Fuu kicks his ass.

6 She always finds a way to see if Kurama has been keeping 'tabs' on his sex life.

7 Naruto naming of children shall not be. Goku, Honoo, Hanzo, or even Shibuki. I shall not let this happen.

8 Naruto knows never to cheat on her, to do so is fatal (Even if its already been shown he would never do such a thing.)

9 Sakura is never allowed to be around Naruto alone, this the reason for rule 8

10 Fuu does not give three pisses, and a pie for any reasons. Tsuande has agreed to the deal.

11 Naruto is never allowed to use senin mode for intimacy  
11a it makes Fu shout enough to wake Taki, and Konoha.

12 .The baby shall be named Nawaki, Naruto's argument against it is invalid. this does mean ANY arguments

13. Naruto is never, ever allowed to do role play, he maybe a warrior but he can't act worth a damn.  
13a though Fuu can

14 If Naruto is in his cloaked Form, Fuu is not far behind him at all.

15 If your looking to die, please by all means lay a hand on Fuu's ass.

16 To do so is to be Bijuu dama'd into the next dynasty.

17 Like wise, if Fuu is around, make like wind and run girls. she is not to be trifled with.

18 Fuu is never allowed to be bother on the 13th of any month.

19 If Fuu cries, only Naruto is allowed to speak to her.

20 If you hear any moaning from an alley, avoid with all prejudice. we must not loose another Shinobi to Fuu's anger  
20a What is seen, cannot be unseen.

21. Naruto is allowed to drink with Fuu, only if the bar is closed.

22 in extension, Jiraiya spirit must be contained in such matter, his books are making killings being based off such 'matters'

23 The council must not force Fuu to do anything, they have learned of the consequences. No he has not been found quit asking the bullshit question.

24 The BULLSHIT question, is "Has Naruto ever cheated on you?"

25 Kurama, and Chomei intimacy happens only when they are drunk  
25a this is why Jiraiya is barred  
25b and why it's always good to have insurance on bars.

26 Naruto, and Fu are forbidden to have sex in the following

A Academy closets when they are part time teachers  
B The Hokage Monument  
C any damn training field  
D Rock lee's dojo, even if he is gullible enough to fall for the "training" reason.  
E Mount Myoboku (Even if Pa, and Ma say it's ok)  
F The Hokage's quarters (Not until the ceremony dumbass!)  
G The loyal desk (they better not have!)

27. Naruto must always buy extra protection (It's too soon damn it!)

28 Fuu is smart enough to take a contraceptive  
28a except that one time  
28b Now we have Kushina... she's worse than her grandmother!

29 Naruto is Fuu's no exceptions, none!

30 Fuu is Naruto's, Kiba learned the hard way, so did Sasuke.  
30a Like wise, Kakashi is now scared of the thousand years of death jutsu Naruto has perfected.

31 Jutsu in the bedroom is permitted

32 Orochimaru is not allowed to be invited with Jiraiya, Goddamn it Kakashi!

33 Sasuke's horrifying experience with Naruto has not been forgotten  
33a seriously Kyuubi is even protective over Fuu  
33b The name of the new jutsu "is Tails of everlasting pain!" (Use your imagination)

34 Little Kushina is to be kept under Iruka's watch, and Ayame's care on Naruto and Fuu's anniversary.  
34a It would seem child birth has made Fuu, more... 'excited'

35 A drunk Naruto, is somewhat a more goofy Naruto (Wha...)

36 A drunk Fuu, is now the best Taijutsu user in the world, ask rock lee.

37 Drunk Fuu + Drunk Naruto + Sasuke = bad days for the Uchiha

38 Under any circumstances, soldiers pills are never to be given to Naruto, or Fu  
38a there some missing?  
38b FIND THEM!  
38c It's too late?! well grab ear plugs for the next three days.

39. despite being humble, Naruto is never allowed to the monestary with Fuu  
39a The girl has been a forbidden with Naruto  
39b ICHA ICHA: Love in Gods as been based of this.

40 when Fu is pregnant, like she is now, Naruto is too retrieve anything she wants.

41 The notion that Naruto has used clones with Fuu is impossible  
41a he is too pure for something like that  
41b disregard rule 41

42 Naruto before Fuu never had any idea what the woman body was like, like was Kushina is not allowed to be around boys who are teenagers for the soul reason Naruto will kill'em

43 Naruto does have something called a boomstick  
43a Fuu has a nunchunks  
43b use your imagination

44 If you hear a fox's roar, it's because Naruto broke rule 4  
44a though in spur moments Fuu doesn't mind  
44b except Konoha still fears Kurama

45. Naruto listening to heavy metal music with Fuu while in Bijuu mode with her is forebidden, ask the second Akatsuki uprising.

46. Naruto's along with Fuu's team attack is called: Lover's Ballet. It's worse than Gai's sunset genjutsu with Lee.

48 Naruto is to never brag on his sex life, like wise Sasuke cannot coast him into it.  
48a Fuu has no equal

49 The only woman Fuu trusts is Hinata, and this because she saved Naruto  
49a NO SAKURA ALLOWED

50 Naruto's children are sacred to him, hurting them, or worse... is to have you blown away, or the village you came from demolished. You can also guarantee Fuu will be right there as well.


End file.
